The princess of heart
by Alice001
Summary: What is Kairi never lived on the island? And is Sora never met her, but they both meet later? What if Organization 13 was still here? What would happen then? please R
1. first meetng

**Disclaimer: Once again I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!**

Chapter 1

KAIRI'S POV

I walked onto the hot white sand. I was here, in Destiny Island. It was a beautiful place. I could see and hear the ocean. I heard people talking and the birds above me. I had a little house built for me near the ocean but I didn't know where it was. I walked over to a boy with black shorts and a matching top. He carried a sword that resembled a key. He was talking to a duck and something that looked like a dog. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around.

"Hello, I just moved here and could you tell me where this is?" I asked and took out a slip of paper with my address. He took it.

"Ocean Avenue huh? Well um… It's right around the corner to your left." He said.

"Thanks." I said and took the paper back and started dragging my pink suitcase along the sand.

"Hey wait what's your name?" He asked.

"Kairi." I said without turning around.

**Later that night…**

I was standing outside in the night breeze. It felt good against my brown-red hair. I walked barefoot to the edge of the sand, just before the ocean started. (A/N: The main part if the island. You know where you fight Tidus and everyone in the beginning KH1) I stepped close enough to the ocean that the water would hit my feet. Just then I heard laugher behind me.

"Yeah and then did you see his face when I beat him?" One voice said. I recognized that voice. It was the guy that had helped me earlier. I turned around.

"Hey!" I yelled and he turned to me.

"Oh hi! Kairi right?" He asked. I nodded. He walked towards me and the duck and the dog followed him looking very confused.

"I'm sorry I just never got your name." I said.

"Well I'm Sora." He pointed to himself. "This is Donald." He pointed to the duck on this right side. "And this is Goofy." He pointed to the dog on his left.

"Hi!" I said to Donald and Goofy.

"Hello." They both said in unison. Donald looked up to the sky and then tugged on Sora's shirt and he looked up too followed by Goofy and then me. I saw one star shining the most brightly out of all the trillions of stars in the sky. Then it started to fade.

"Uh oh." Sora said.

I felt a horrible pain in my chest and the sky started to spin. Every second the star got dimmer and dimmer and every second the pain in my chest got worse and worse until everything went black and the last thing I remember was Sora catching me and him yelling "Kairi! Kairi! Are you okay? What happened?"

SORA'S POV

"Kairi! Kairi! Are you okay? What happened?" I yelled but I knew she hadn't heard me. I looked at my best friends.

"Let's take her to King Mickey. He might know what to do." Donald suggested and I nodded. Every since I had broken the barrier King Mickey took the position of King of all the worlds. We went to our gummi ship and headed for the castle.

"What do you think happened?" I asked and I looked down at Kairi who was sitting in my lap with her head on my shoulder.

"I don't know Sora. She could have just passed out." Goofy said. I shook my head.

"No. She didn't just pass out, it's something else. Every time that world's light got dimmer, Kairi clutched her chest even more." I said remembering the way she acted. I looked up and Donald shrugged.

"I don't know Sora. We'll find out when we get there." Donald said.

**In The Castle**

We rushed Kairi to King Mickey who was in the library. We opened the door and ran inside. King Mickey took one look at my panicked expression and a limp girl in my arms and said,

"Take her to the hospital wing." And all four of us ran to the hospital wings. When we got there I laid her down on a bed and King Mickey pulled me aside.

"Sora, who is this girl?" He asked.

"Kairi. Her name is Kairi."

"Do you know anything about her?"

"Um…no." I said and King Mickey sighed. "But you should have seen the way reacted to the star." I said. King Mickey went back to where Kairi was.

"What's going on?" Donald asked. I shrugged. King Mickey took a needle and took some of Kairi's blood out then he transferred it to a clear tube. Donald, Goofy, and I stared at the tube. At first it was red just like any other blood then it turned gold. King Mickey rushed out of the room.

"Gold blood?" Goofy asked.

"I know. Who has gold blood?" Donald said. We all looked back at Kairi who was still unconscious. I bent down next to her. Just then King Mickey came back in.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy this is big. I know why she's acting like this." King Mickey said. His face resembled shock.

"Huh? What's wrong with Kairi?" I asked. Before he could answer, Kairi's eyes fluttered open.

"Wh-What happened?" She asked with her hand on her head.

_**(Hey I hope you liked that chapter! Remember I need 10 reviews. I thought I would post this chapter because I know you guys can't review on that short of a prologue. Any ways thanks for reading and please review! If you are confused about anything or have questions comments please feel free to email me at **_


	2. Im a princess?

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and The Disney Characters/ places and the Final Fantasy Characters!

A/N: just some things to know. All the bad guys from KH1&KH2 are still alive so don't get all confused. This story is all AU. Okay Enjoy!

Chapter 2

KAIRI'S POV

"Wh-What happened?" I asked. Sora, Donald, Goofy and someone else were all staring at me.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but where am I?" I asked.

"The Disney Castle." The other guy said. "I'm King Mickey." He said before I could ask who he was. King Mickey, wow, I never thought I would ever meet the king. No one has ever seen him and Sora is friends with him?

"Oh. Hi." I said.

"Kairi what's the last thing you remember?" Donald asked.

"Sora catching me and them him yelling at me or something like that." I replied.

"Everyone, can you come with me?" King Mickey asked. Sora got off of his knee and waited for me. I tried to get up, but when I did my legs felt numb and I fell.

"Need help?" he asked and smiled. I nodded. He tried to help me up but again my legs felt numb and I fell once again. "Here." Sora said and picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He walked me to a library and sat me down in a chair. Why did it feel so good to be in his arms? I shook those thoughts out of my head.

"Kairi has this happened before?" King Mickey asked. I nodded and everyone looked at me.

"When I was younger though. It hasn't happened since I was fifteen. I'm eighteen now." I said.

"When you were fifteen the barrier was broken right?" Sora asked and I nodded. He turned to King Mickey. "And there has been peace between the worlds for three years now." King Mickey nodded. "So what does that mean?" He asked.

"Do you think she's… no, she couldn't! Could she?" Donald said. I was so confused. What was going on?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kairi you…you're the princess that we have been looking for." King Mickey said and everyone's face except mine was in shock. I started laughing.

"No no no no I think you're wrong. No offense your majesty, but I'm not a princess. I'm an orphan not some princess." I said. Me? A princess? Ha! That would never happen! I'm Kairi the orphan not Kairi the princess!

"Kairi. It's true, but we need to be sure." King Mickey said. "Come to the hospital wing when you're ready." He said and then left.

"I'm…a…princess?" I asked to no one in particular. It sounded so wrong. Sora nodded.

"You're Princess Kairi." He said. I got up and thank God that I could walk now. "Kairi it's not so bad." He said.

"I know, but I just can't believe it." I said.

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm the keyblade master" He said and pulled out his sword. "See? It's not that bad to be something special." He tried to soothe me.

"You're right. I'm just different I guess." I said.

"Princess Kairi." I turned around to Donald who spoke. I held up my hand.

"I have one rule. Please don't call me Princess Kairi. Just Kairi. Please." I said and Donald smiled. "Kairi are you ready?" I nodded.

"Let's do this." I said but I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. We got to the hospital wing and King Mickey was standing there with a x-ray machine.

"Okay what is that?" Sora asked pointing to the machine next to him.

"We're going to check if Kairi is really the princess, just to be sure. And this machine let's us see Kairi's heart. If her heart is gold then she's the princess. Remember how your heart is gold too Sora?" He said and Sora nodded. "Kairi, stand behind it." I went over to it and stood behind the machine and King Mickey flipped some switches.

"Oh my gosh." I gasped. My heart was a shining gold. Everyone's mouth was wide open.

"So she is the real princess." King Mickey said. Sora looked from my heart to my face. King Mickey turned the switch off. He seemed the most calm out of any of us.

"Well now that's settled, I need to talk to you." King Mickey said and led us into an office. "Sora eventually Maleficent and Organization thirteen will find out and probably come after her so you need to take care of her." He said and looked at me. Okay now I was scared. People are going to me coming to my house and then they are going to try to kidnap me. Oh wow I'm having loads of fun now! And its only my second day!

"Donald and Goofy you're going to be the Princess's guards." They nodded. "Sora please take care of her."

"Don't worry King Mickey she'll be fine!" Sora said.

"Kairi you are going to have to stay with them just so they can take care of you." King Mickey said.

"Okay…" I said in a small voice.

"Good. Now if you need anything come to me." King Mickey said and we all bowed and left.

"Um…how did you guys get here?" I asked.

"How did you get onto the island?" Sora asked.

"A gummi plane." I said.

"Well we have a gummi ship." Sora said. And then we got to the ship. The door opened and we got inside.

SORA'S POV

We got in and Donald and Goofy started steering the ship. Kairi found a chair to sit in and was staring out the window. I sat next to her.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"All that has happened to day." She said and then turned to me. "What if something happens to you guys while you're trying to protect me?" She asked her blue eyes worried.

"Don't worry about us please Kairi." I pleaded. "We'll be fine. By the way do you know how to fight?" I asked. Kairi's eyes got big and her eyebrows went up. She shook her head.

"Well then we are going to have to teach you." I said. Kairi nodded.

"Sora we should stop by Traverse Town." Goofy said.

"Okay. I need to get some supplies anyway." I said.

"Traverse town?" Kairi asked. I nodded.

"All of our friends live there. It's sort of like a refugee town." I said. And Kairi nodded. "Almost everyone that lives there has lost their world."

"Wow, that's really sad." She commented. I felt a bump and I knew we had landed. We stepped outside and Aerith who was standing near the door greeted us.

"Hey Sora!" She said. "Who's this?"

"Kairi." I said. Kairi stepped forward.

"Hello Kairi." She said and then turned to me. "King Mickey called us and told us all about it. And all of us promised not to tell anyone." I nodded.

"That saves a lot of explaining." I said. "Any ways we came here to buy some things for her." I gestured to Kairi.

"Okay well if you need anything come find me." Aerith said.

"Where's Cloud?" Donald asked.

"He's still out. I'm starting to worry." She said.

"Don't worry. I bet he's okay. Cloud is really tough so don't worry." I said and Aerith's face brightened.

"Thanks! I have to go. Bye!" She called and walked away.

KAIRI'S POV

Aerith seemed very nice. May be I'll have a friend that's a girl. Not that I have a problem with Sora, Donald, or Goofy.

"What are you buying me?" I demanded.

"Weapons. Remember you need to learn how to fight." Sora said. Oh yeah. We went into a shop and a guy with blond hair and a white shirt was behind the counter chewing on a hay piece.

"Well how are ya doin y'all?" He asked.

"Great Cid, but we need some weapons for…" Sora was cut off by Cid.

"For the gal here right. Or I mean Princess" He said.

"Kairi is fine." I said.

"Okay Kairi what are you looking for?" He asked. I looked at Sora

"We need two swords and two guns." Sora said.

"What color do you want them swords?" Cid asked.

"Pink?" I said. Cid nodded. He put out two guns and two identical pink swords. The were white in the middle and had pink strips on the side and the handles were pink. I smiled.

"Thanks!"

"No problem you need them." Sora said. Donald paid Cid and we left.

SORA'S POV

The swords were retractable so Kairi put them in her pockets. We were in the gummi ship flying home and I was sitting next to Kairi.

"Sora, how old are you?" She asked.

"Eighteen." I said.

"What about your parents?"

"Dead." I said again.

"Mine too." She said and I looked at her but she was staring out of the window. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

_**(Hey! Please review I need 5 reviews before I can go on! Do you have questions? Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!) **_


	3. training

Disclaimer: I don't own KH1&KH2&KH3. I don't own the Disney characters or the final fantasy characters.

A/N: The words in Italics are thoughts 

Chapter 3

KAIRI'S POV

We got back onto the island and Sora, Donald, Goofy and I went back to my house. We packed everything into boxes and transferred them outside my house. Sora and I were packing pictures I had brought when he started talking.

"Who is he?" He asked holding up a picture. He handed it to me and I smiled.

"My brother. He died with my parents." I said and then packed it in the box in front of me.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I've never been asked out."

"Not even one in elementary school?" I shook my head again.

"What about you?" I asked. Even though I have only known him for three days he seemed really sweet.

"No, I have been asked out though, but I have never liked any of them." He said.

"Sora!" Goofy yelled through the door. "Do you want me and Donald to start putting the boxes in her room?" Sora nodded. I looked at him

"I have a room?" I asked.

"Yeah. Donald's a magician, although making houses bigger and creating rooms isn't a trick that might help in a battle, it helps in this case." He said. I laughed.

"What about Goofy?" I asked.

"He's a defender."

We got to Sora's house. It was on the seaside and it was really big. I looked like it had about three or more stories.

"Wow. It's so pretty." I said. It had light stones in it and the stones gleamed in the moonlight.

"Thanks. My mom designed it." He said. The house looked like a female designed it. We got inside and it was beautiful. I put the box down next to me and looked around. The kitchen was right in front of me and a living room was to my left. There was a closet and a bookshelf filled with books on my right I went in front of the stairs. They were in between the kitchen and the bookshelf. They had red carpet on them. I went up the stairs. The carpet was soft under my feet. This is how a house is supposed to feel like. Warm, cozy and welcoming.

I had been pushed from foster home to foster home since I was fifteen. When I was eighteen I was let go. I never knew the warmth of a home. I stopped next to a door with an engraving of a key blade in the door.

"My room." I spun around. Sora was standing behind me. He led me to the right. The next door had a staff in it.

"Donald's room." He gestured towards the door. He led me to the last door that had a shield in it.

"Goofy's room" He said then he led me to a door all the way to the left. The door had a carving of a heart.

"Your room." He said and I opened the door. My room was so big. All my stuff was neatly arranged where I would put it and I had a bed with a pink comforter. My walls were a soft pink. I went to a door and saw a master bathroom sized closet with all my clothes. Then I went to a door next to it and saw a master bedroom sized bathroom and everything was pink and blue.

"Oh my gosh! I love it!" I said and went back over to Sora.

"Well I'm glad you do. Wake up tomorrow at eight o' clock. We have to start training." He said. "Good-night Kairi. Oh, if you need anything my room is next to yours." And he closed my door and went downstairs.

SORA'S POV

I went downstairs to Donald and Goofy. I really needed to talk to them. They were sitting in the living room.

"Hey guys, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Sure Sora." Donald said. I sat down.

"Its about Kairi. How long do you think it will take for everyone to know?" I asked. Donald and Goofy exchanged worried glances.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they showed up now." Goofy said.

"What?! But we found out yesterday!" I said.

"I know Sora, but things like this spread quickly." Donald said. I knew he was right but I just didn't want to believe it. She didn't even know how to fight yet!

"Sora calm down. We're here to protect her." Goofy said. He probably could tell from my expression that I was panicking.

"She's our friend. I don't care if we met her three days ago. We're a family." I said. "We can't let anything happen to her."

"You're right Sora. She's part of the gang." Donald said.

KAIRI'S POV

I was walking downstairs to say good night when I heard Sora talking to Donald and Goofy.

"I know Sora, but things like this spread quickly." Donald said. What had spreaded quickly?

"Sora calm down. We're here to protect her." Goofy said. Sora was panicking and I could see that. _Oh I see they were talking about me getting attacked. Wait what? I listened more closely._

"She's our friend." Sora said. I'm a friend to them? "I don't care if we met her three days ago." Sora continued. Oh my Gosh. "We're a family_." A family? I don't remember what a family feels like. They consider me family? I think we're a family too. We're in this together._

"We can't let anything happen to her." Sora said. _Why do they care so much? _

"You're right Sora. She's part of the gang." Donald said. I ran downstairs and they all turned around.

"You guys are my family too." I said.

**Later the same night**

KAIRI'S POV

We all sat around talking about nothing important until three in the morning. By then Donald and Goofy fell asleep on the kitchen table. But Sora and I didn't stop talking.

"So, have you had any pets?" He asked.

"Nope never. You?" Sora shook his head.

"Have you ever had a crush before?" I asked.

"Yeah, once. On this girl named Sarah. She was really cool, but she had a boyfriend. How about you?"

"No. May be little ones but I have never had a big crush." I said. I felt so stupid talking to him about my non-existent love life. We kept on talking like that before we both fell asleep. That last thing Sora said to me before I fell asleep was "Kairi I can't believe you haven't had a boyfriend yet." And then we both dozed off.

**Next morning**

KAIRI'S POV

"Kairi! Wake up!" Sora yelled and I awoke with a start. I yawned and stretched.

"What?" I asked.

"Get up. I need to teach you how to fight."

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. Sora I'm not any good!" I said.

"That's why I'm going to help you." He grabbed my arm and made me get up. Donald and Goofy were already up and they were playing video games in the living room.

"Good morning Pr-I mean Kairi." Donald said without looking away from the TV screen. I laughed.

"Good morning Donald." I said and turned back to Sora. "Give me thirty minutes to get ready." I said. Sora sighed.

"Okay." He said and I ran upstairs. I got out swear pants and a tank top and put them on. Then I put my hair into a messy bun and hopped downstairs.

"Okay ready?" Sora asked and I nodded. He led me out of the back door. There were targets already set up. He handed me one gun.

"Okay now try to shoot the bulls eye." He said. I nodded. I held it up to target and was about to shoot when Sora stepped behind me.

"No Kairi. Put our elbow up more." He pushed my elbow up to his shoulder. "And use two hands." He grabbed the hand on my side and put it with the other. "Now aim and shoot." His hands were still on mine and I shot. It hit the bulls eye. I screamed.

"Wow! I got it! Thanks Sora." I said. Sora smiled.

"Your welcome. We'll do a few more." He said.

After we were done I was so happy. I shot all the bulls eyes and I didn't even think I could shoot for my life.

"Kairi, you're a natural." Sora said.

"Thanks, but you helped." I said.

"Now lets try with two guns." He said and handed me the other gun.

"Okay." He put two targets and made me shoot the bulls eye on both of them. I got all of them.

"Well Kairi I don't think you need the swords." Sora said after practice.

"I'm hungry. How about ice cream!" I said and jumped up. Sora grinned.

"Okay. Come on." He said.

SORA'S POV

Kairi did really well. She was a natural with guns and I would have to return the swords. We walked along the streets finally we got to my favorite ice cream place.

"What kind do you want?" I asked.

"Hmmm…cotton candy!" Kairi said. I laughed.

"Can I help you?" The guy at the counter said.

"Yeah I want two cotton candy ice creams please." I said.

"Alright." He disappeared for a moment and then came back with the ice cream. I paid him and we left.

"Thanks Sora." Kairi said and she smiled.

"Your welcome."

We ate and we sat outside until nightfall. We just didn't want to go back inside.

"Sora? How long have you lived here?" Kairi asked.

"All my life. I love it here anyway."

"I like it here to. I don't think I ever want to leave." She said.

"Then don't go. You're fun to have around." I said.

"Thanks."

We sat and just stared at the stars. It was a beautiful night. There was a light breeze and you could hear the ocean hitting the sand.

"Wow its pretty outside." Kairi said. I looked at her.

"Yeah it really is."

We were about to get up when I heard a voice calling me

"Sora! Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been? And who's that girl? Is she your girlfriend? I knew you would get one sooner or later!"

She caught up to us and I looked at Kairi. Her face was disgusted and confused. I was just as confused as she was.

"You don't remember me?" This girl asked. I shook my head

"No. Who are you?" I asked.

_**(Cliffhangers…Please don't be mad! I just had to do it! Sorry! Anyways please review! I need at least 1 review for EACH chapter so I know what you think about each chapter. Thanks for reading!). **_


	4. Attacked

Disclaimer: I do not won KH, FF, Or Disney.

Chapter 4

KAIRI'S POV

Who the hell is this girl and what does she want?

"You don't remember me?" This girl asked. I shook my head

"No. Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Sarah!" she said. _Sarah? Why have I heard of her before?_ I remembered mine and Sora's conversation last night. (A/N: the flashback is the bold words)

"_**Have you ever had a crush before?" I asked.**_

"_**Yeah, once. On this girl named Sarah. She was really cool, but she had a boyfriend.**_

"Hey Sarah! Wow you have changed so much!" Sora said.

"And you haven't changed at all." She said and they hugged. I had a strange feeling. I wanted to kill Sarah. Why am I feeling this way?

"Oh Sarah this is Kairi. My friend." Sora said after they broke apart.

"Hi Kairi." She shook my hand. I saw an evil gleam in her eyes but it vanished in an instant. _Wow, I must be really tired. _

"Where's Brian?" Sora asked.

"Brian and I broke up." Sarah said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sora said

"No its okay he cheated on me. I can find better." I think I gagged. _This is disgusting I'm leaving._

"Sora, I'm going home." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you there. Goodnight." He said and turned back to Sarah.

"She lives with you?" Sora nodded. "So you two are going out?" Sora shook his head. "Oh, then why…"

"She's visiting." Sora said. I knew I couldn't tell anyone I was the Princess of Heart but I didn't like Sora lying her. It was like me telling a lie about why he has a sword shaped like a key. I turned around and left.

**Later that same night**

KAIRI'S POV

I was sitting on the couch reading a book when Donald and Goofy came and sat down with me. Sora already went to sleep but I couldn't. I kept thinking about Sarah and Sora.

"Kairi? How was practice?" Goofy asked.

"Fine. Sora said I did really well."

"How come Sora didn't come home with you?" Donald asked.

"He met an old friend." _She is a friend right? _

"Oh what was her name?" Donald asked.

"Sarah."

"Sarah? Sora used to talk about her so much." Goofy said and I looked at him.

"He did?"

"Yeah. She was his best friend, but then she moved away. I can't believe she's back." Goofy said. _Best friend? Did he ever tell me that I was his best friend?_ I thought back to our conversations but he had never told me.

"Did you like her?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, she was very nice." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"You don't like her?" Donald asked. I decided to lie.

"I didn't even to talk to her so I really don't know." I said. "I'm tired." I lied. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

I went upstairs to my room and climbed into bed and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

I woke up and went downstairs.

"Morning." I said to Donald and Goofy who were in the kitchen.

"Hey." Donald replied.

"Where's Sora?" I asked.

"Out." Goofy said.

"Out? Out where?" I asked

"With Sarah." Donald said. I looked at the clock. It was ten. Where would they go at ten? I sat down on the couch and waited for Sora. I still had to practice my shooting skills.

A while later Sora came in laughing with Sarah.

"Oh. Hi Kairi! What's up?"

"Hey Sarah. Nothing much." I said.

"I'll meet you in an hour." Sora said.

"Okay. See you then Buddy." Sarah said and walked out.

"Hey guys." Sora said.

"Hi. Where did you go?" I asked.

"Sarah and I went to the coffee shop and then we got some breakfast. And there's a carnival in town so I'm taking her." He said and went upstairs.

A couple minutes later I came downstairs. I was going to see Aerith.

"Donald? Can you drop me off at Traverse Town?" I asked.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to visit Aerith." I said. Donald nodded. Sora came downstairs and I was putting shoes on.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm visiting Aerith." I said.

"Oh well have fun. I'll pick you up at like seven." Sora said.

"Okay. Bye!" I said gruffly and walked away. I stopped at the garage and waited for Donald. He came a minute later.

"Sora said to be careful." Donald said and handed me my two guns and some money. _Does Sora really still care?_

We hopped into the Gummi ship and headed for Traverse Town.

**In Traverse Town**

I got into Traverse Town and started looking for Aerith. She was standing near Cid's shop. I went to her.

"Hey Aerith." I said.

"Hi Kairi! Where's everyone else?" She asked.

"They're not here. It's just me. I need to talk to you." I said. There was a stone wall and we sat down there.

"So tell me what's going on?" Aerith said.

"Sora is what's going on." I said. Aerith arched her eyebrows. "He met an old friend and he used to like her and now he's hanging out with her and I feel…" I couldn't say it. It sounded to weird.

"You feel jealous." Aerith said. I nodded.

"Kairi that normal."

"How do you feel when Cloud leaves?" I asked.

"I feel sad, but confident that he will come back. He always does. I think its because he loves me too much." She laughed. "He is really tough. He doesn't let anyone in usually. But he is really sweet once you get to know him." She said.

"Kairi, don't worry okay? Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Aerith said.

Just then we heard a big noise. We turned around and there was a big black creature. It looked like someone's shadow. I was taller then Cid's shop.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A heartless. Come on Kairi." Aerith pulled on my arm into a house. Apparently it was a shelter against these heartless because it seemed like the whole town was in here. _I'm not going to just stand here! I need to do something. _I ran out of the house and I could hear Aerith yelling my name.

I was right in front of it and its yellow beady looked down at me. I pulled out my gun and shot but I missed. _Damn!_ Suddenly I felt Sora's presence behind me. He lifted my elbow and aimed for me and I felt him clutch my hands and shoot. Then he was gone. I turned around. _Where did he go?_ I turned back and saw that I got the heartless in the chest, but it didn't even budge.

There was a little boy right in front of it though and I ran over to grab him. The heartless took one of his hands and tried to hit me but he missed. I grabbed the kid and ran him over to the shelter.

"Oh thank you so much!" A woman said. I nodded and ran back outside. The heartless found me and swung its hand at me. This time it got me and I fell flat on my face. It hit me again and I felt everything going black. The last thing I remember she the heartless growling.

_**(More cliffhangers? Is Kairi gonna die? What about Sarah and Sora? **__**I guess your just going have to keep on reading! Please review! I need AT LEAST ONE REVIEW FOR EACH CHAPTER! Before I keep on going! So please please please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	5. questions

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, FF, or the Disney characters.

Chapter 5

Sora's pov

I had a fun time with Sarah at the carnival, but I could keep Kairi out of my head. The way she talked to me. It made her look like she was mad at me, but I didn't do anything wrong. Right? I wondered all day what she wanted to go see Aerith all of a sudden. Couldn't talk to me Donald or Goofy? Why Aerith? Maybe when I get there she'll tell me. I got into the Gummi ship and went to go pick Kairi up. I landed and went into Traverse Town and I saw the most horrible image I could ever see. Kairi was trying to best a giant heartless. She pointed the gun at it and tried to shoot but she missed. I ran up behind her and I lifted her elbow up and shot. Then I ran to behind the heartless. _Maybe I can attack it from behind._ I got a few hits from it but I wasn't badly hurt.I was attacking it when I heard Kairi fall to the ground and the heartless going up to her.

I went in front of it and stabbed it and it growled then fell onto the ground and vanished. I ran over to Kairi.

"Kairi? Kairi?" Oh no not again. Aerith came running to me.

"Here take her to my house. She just passed out." Aerith said and she led me to her house. We got there and I set her on Aerith's bed and then we sat down onto the bed.

"Sora, she'll be fine." Aerith said. I nodded. I knew she would be fine.

"So, why did Kairi come to visit you?" I asked.

"She can't visit friends? Or did you guys give her a curfew?" Aerith asked.

"No we didn't." I looked back at Kairi. "We haven't yet." I said. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing really. Just about how she liked the island and about you guys. And then we talked about me and my life. You know normal things." Aerith said. I felt like she was keeping something from me, but I didn't want to press the issue too much.

"Do you and Kairi hang out?" She asked.

"Not lately."

"Oh." Aerith said and she seemed to understand. It seemed like she knew the answer before I even answered.

"Aerith what's wrong?" I asked. She looked up at me

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

"Have you heard from Cloud?" Aerith shook her head. Just then Kairi started to stir and we both looked at her.

Kairi's pov

I woke up and I didn't know where the hell I was. Aerith and Sora were hovering over me. I sat up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Aerith asked. I nodded. Then I looked at Sora he had a gash on his arm.

"Sora! Your arm!" I said and Aerith got a first aid box and handed it to me. Sora looked at his arm.

"Kairi, it's nothing." He said.

"No it is something! Look at how big it is!" I said. I took out some alcohol and a big bandage. I wiped the gash and put the bandage on.

"There isn't that better?" I asked and smiled. He looked at me.

"What?" I asked. Sora got up.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!?" He yelled. I looked at him blankly. "YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" He said. I looked at him. I got up and put my hands on his shoulder.

"Why teach me how to fight if I wasn't going to use it?" I asked. That threw him off and he clamed down. Then he did something I would never think he would do.

He grabbed me and threw me into his arms. I hugged him back with all my strength. Why did this feel so right?

"Kairi I was so worried!" He said into my hair. He let go of me and I said. "Sora you don't need to worry about me."

**In Destiny Island**

Kairi's pov

We got back to the house and I told Donald and Goofy about what happened.

"Kairi are you okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yes! I'm fine!" I said and laughed. This was Goofy's tenth time asking me.

"I don't think she should go anywhere without one of us." Donald said and Sora nodded.

"You're right. We don't want any more accidents." Sora said.

"Um…Sora can you take me shopping tomorrow?" I asked. Sora shook his head.

"Sarah and I are hanging out tomorrow." I was about to find Sarah and punch her.

"How about the next day then?" I asked. Sora thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Yeah, I don't have anything planned." He said and got up. "Goodnight."

I was lying on my bed thinking about Sora and me. _Do I really love Sora? Would I give my life up for him?_ The answer came to me immediately. _Of course!_ I got out of bed and stared out of my window. There was guy standing by my window looking up at me._ Okay who is he? _I ran downstairs, but tried not to make so much noise because everyone was sleeping. I ran out of the door and right into this guy, we both fell down.

"Hey sorry." He said and helped me up.

"It's okay. What are you looking for?" I asked.

"Is this where Sora lives?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'm looking for Sora." He said.

"What's you name?" I asked

_**(Yes I know this was very short. And more cliffies please don't be mad! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!! OR IM GOING TO STOP! I NEED AT LEAST 3!!!)**_


	6. Jealously

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, FF, or the Disney characters

Chapter 6

Kairi's pov 

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Riku, I'm one of Sora's best friends." He said then he gave me a funny look. "How do you know Sora?"

"He's my friend." I said. "Why don't you come in? Its pretty cold outside."

"Sure thanks." I led him inside.

"Um…we don't have any extra rooms, it is okay if you sleep on the couch?" I asked. Riku nodded. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No thanks." Riku said. I sat down on the couch and Riku sat next to me.

"So how are you and Sora friends?" I asked.

"Well Sora and I went to school together and we became best friends. Then I went away to collage and he became key blade master. He took me on one adventure once, but then after that I never saw him." I was surprised when Riku knew about Sora being the key blade master. Could I tell him my secret?

"In school together? You look older than him." I said.

"Yeah I was held back. I wasn't the best crayon in the pack." He said and I laughed.

"So what about you and Sora? How do you know each other?" I hesitated with my answer but I figured I could trust him.

"I'm the princess of heart and I guess it's Sora's job to protect me. Donald and Goofy are here too." I said.

"So you're the princess. And Donald and Goofy stay with him. Cool." He said.

Riku and I talked a little bit more but then we both fell asleep on the couch. Riku became my close friend that night.

The next morning Sora's Pov 

I went downstairs and found Kairi and RIKU! I jumped on him and he woke up.

"Huh what?" He woke up and stretched and then he looked at me.

"Sora! Hey what's up!" Riku asked.

"Nothing much! When did you come?" I asked still shocked that I was sitting here talking to my best friend.

"At like one in the morning. Your friend let me in." He said.

"Kairi?" I asked.

"Is that her name? I never asked." He said. I nodded.

"What's with the noise?" Kairi said and yawned.

"Riku's here!" I said.

"Yeah, I know." She said. _Wait, what if this is a dream? _I wondered. I looked at Riku and poked his nose.

"What was that for?" He asked confused.

"Your seriously here! I can't believe it!" I said

"Yeah I see that." Kairi piped in. Donald and Goofy came running down.

"RIKU!" Donald said.

"Hiya Riku!" Goofy said and they both tackled him.

"Hey guys how have you been?" Riku said when he was finally able to sit up.

"Great!" Donald said. Someone was knocking at the door and Kairi got up and opened it.

"Hi Sora! Are you ready to go?" I was Sarah. She came inside and looked at Riku.

"Hey Sarah." Riku said.

"Hi!" She replied.

"I'm not ready yet. Give me a minute." I said and went up stairs.

Kairi Pov 

After Sora went upstairs I sat on the stairs.

"Hey, Riku can you take me shopping?" I asked. Riku looked confused. Goofy went up and whispered something in his ear.

"Sure. How about in an hour?" He asked. I nodded.

"You guys are going shopping too?" Sarah asked. My head snapped up.

"Yeah." I said.

"Why don't you come with us." She suggested.

"Yeah, why not." Riku said. Just then Sora came downstairs and Sarah ran over to him.

"Riku and…Kairi are coming with us." She said. Sora looked at me and I glared back.

"Okay." Sora said.

Later that same day Kairi's Pov 

Seeing Sora and Sarah together all day made me extremely jealous. I wanted to rip her head off. My feelings for Sora became more and more visible. Riku noticed too. He pulled me aside when Sora and Sarah went to go get ice cream

"Kairi what's bugging you?" He asked. I looked at Riku. He could help me. I could show Sora what he's doing to me.

"Sora is bugging me." I said and Riku sat down on the sand. I did the same. "I love him Riku."

"I know Kairi. I can see that." He replied. "But I don't control who he dates and who he doesn't."

"Are they really dating?" I asked in disbelief. Riku shrugged.

"They might be." I groaned and buried my face in my hands. Riku pulled me into a reassuring hug.

"Kairi it'll get better. I promise." Riku said. I looked at him.

"Riku will you help me?" I asked. He looked confused.

"With what?" He asked.

"I need your help to show Sora what he's putting me through." I said. Riku's eyes widened. He looked like he was debating about something and I looked at him hopeful. He sighed.

"What do I have to do?" He asked.

"Make him jealous. That's all, then you can back off." I said.

"Kairi. I don't know if I can…" Riku said.

"Please?" Just then Sora and Sarah came back. Sora saw us and his eyes widened a little. I looked back at Riku and whispered in his ear.

"Riku it's already working." I said and Riku looked at our position and let go of me and got up.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked smiling at Sora. He nodded.

Later that night Sora's Pov 

We got home and Kairi, Donald and Goofy went to sleep so I was left alone with Riku. The same scene kept playing in my head. Riku holding onto Kairi. Kairi leaning on his shoulder. And finally Kairi looked at me smiling. She was happier then I had ever seen her. Could they really be going out?

"Hey Riku I need to talk to you." I said.

"Yeah what?" He asked.

"Are you and Kairi…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I just couldn't say it. And for some reason I didn't want it to be true.

"Are you and Sarah going out?" He countered. I shook my head slowly. Did Sarah think we were going out? Because we weren't.

"You still didn't answer my question Riku." Riku shook his head.

"I can't give a friend a hug?" He asked and then Riku got onto the couch and went to sleep. I went over and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. I kept thinking about Kairi and Sarah. Which one did I want the most? I sat there all night but I still couldn't figure the answer out. Maybe I just need time.

_**(Hey I hope that you liked that chapter. I'll post the next chapter ASAP!! Thanks for reading!)**_


	7. Decision

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, FF, or the Disney characters

Chapter 7

**Two months later **

**Kairi's Pov**

I hang out with Riku a lot and even though he hasn't agreed to help me, he still tries to do anything that will help Sora understand. As for Sora and me, we don't talk that much because he hangs out with Sarah. It's like an on going war between us. But I love him more than anything. He is and always will be my best friend.

"Riku I'm going to go see Aerith." I yelled.

"Why don't you just go with Sora? He's going to Traverse Town too." Riku yelled back.

"Okay, I'll see you later." I waited in the garage for Sora. He came a minute later.

"Kairi, you can't keep forgetting your guns." He said disapprovingly. I smiled smugly.

"Sorry." We climbed into the Gummi ship and sped off to Traverse Town.

**In Traverse Town **

**Same Pov as before**

We got to Traverse Town and I looked for Aerith but I didn't see her. She was usually near Cid's shop. Aerith was my best friend that was a girl. I would come visit her at least three times a week. I pulled on Sora's arm to stop him from walking away.

"Sora, I don't see Aerith." I said.

"Oh, well Cloud came home, so they're probably together." I felt a surge of jealously. Why could Aerith get the guy she wants but I can't get mine? Sora walked forward and I clung to his arm but he didn't seem to mind. We got into Cid's store and Sora got a couple of thing and we got out. We were about to leave when Aerith came running to us. I was about to say something, but Aerith started talking.

"Sora, the stars are going out in groups now." She said. "And Cloud and Leon want to go hunt the heartless down." She said. I looked up at the sky. So that's why the pains I get when the world's go out were getting worse and worse.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll go tell Donald, Goofy and Riku and we'll be right up." Sora said and I looked at him.

"I'm coming to." I said. _Sora can't just leave me! What if something happens to him!?_

"Kairi, you can't come."

"Why not?! I can fight can't I?"

"Yes, you can, but I wouldn't want you to get hurt or captured." Sora said. _Did he just say he didn't want me to get hurt?_

"I can take of myself." I said. I didn't want Sora to get hurt either. Sora shook his head. I pouted.

"Fine!" I snapped and walked to the Gummi Ship.

**Sora's Pov**

Kairi walked off and I smiled. _She can be so stubborn._ I turned back to Aerith.

"Tell everyone to be ready to leave in two hours. Aerith, I'm sorry I have to take Cloud from you when he just got here."

"It's okay, he'll come back." She said. I turned to leave when Aerith tapped my back and i turned around to face her.

"Kairi…she…" Aerith sighed.

"What? What about Kairi?" I asked.

"She needs you." Aerith said and walked away. I stared back at Kairi who was standing near the Gummi Ship with a pout on her lips. _What do you mean Aerith? I'm right here! If Kairi needs me for anything, I'll be right here!_ I was so confused. I walked over to Kairi.

"Are we leaving or not?" She asked angrily. I nodded.

"When we're about to leave, you should stay up here with all the other girls." I said and Kairi looked at me.

"What do you mean other girls?" She asked.

"You, Yuffie, Tifa, and Aerith. We don't want to worry about you." I said.

"But…we can fight…we can help Sora!" She wailed. I sighed.

"Kairi, please think about it! What if something happens to Aerith? How would Cloud feel?" I asked. She looked down and nodded.

"The same way you would feel if something happened to me." She said. _Yes, Kairi. Finally you understand._

"Yeah, the same way." I said softly. Kairi looked up at the sky.

"All the world's are going out." She said and I snapped my head up. It was true. I group of worlds were starting to loose their light. This was a really a really big group. I hope Kairi doesn't pass out like she did the first day we met. Just then Kairi doubled over in pain and in the next second she passed out. But before I could help her she ascended into the sky. I looked up and so did everyone else that was there.

"Look at her she's flying!" I herd one man say. There was a gold light surrounding her. _What is going on?_ Then a gold beam shot out of her heart then the light that was surrounding her went away and she started falling from the sky. I caught her and looked at the sky. I saw a group of stars that were shinning brightly. Did Kairi just recreate those worlds? I looked down at the princess in shock.

I took her home and told Donald, Goofy and Riku about what happened. And then I told them about how we were going to go and save the worlds.

"We'll go get ready." Riku said and he left.

"We should go see King Mickey, he'll know what happened to Kairi." Donald said and him and Goofy went upstairs. So that left me and an unconscious Kairi. I sat there with her in my lap for an hour and then she woke up.

"How long have I been out?" She asked when she sat up. I put my hand on her back to support her.

"One hour." I replied.

"Wow, I've never been out that long before!" She said.

"Yeah…" I said and then I told her everything that happened. After I was done her eyes widened and she touched her chest.

"I can really do that?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you're one of a kind." I said. Jut then Riku came down and then stared at me and Kairi. I looked down at our position. Kairi was still on my lap and my hand was still on her back. Kairi jumped up.

"Hi Riku!" Kairi said as if nothing happened. Riku grinned and so did Kairi. _Is there something I don't know about?_

"Hey." Then he looked at me. "Ready to go?"

"Yup." I said and Riku walked over to me.

"Sora I need to talk to you." He whispered and Kairi looked over at us. Riku looked back at Kairi and smiled then he pulled me to the side.

"What is it Riku?" I asked.

"It's about Kairi." Why was everything about Kairi today? Why was it that if someone wanted to talk to me, it would be about Kairi?

"Yeah, what?" I said.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

"As a friend? Of course." I said.

"More than that." I shrugged.

"I don't know Riku."

"What about Sarah?"

"What about her?" I asked.

"Do you like her more than a friend."

"I used to, I don't know if I do now." I said and walked away. Kairi had been looking at Riku and me the whole time. I went to the kitchen and sat down in a chair.

**Kairi's Pov**

Why did Riku need to talk to Sora for? Was he going to tell Sora how I felt about him? Sora walked pass me and Riku followed but I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Riku! What did you tell him? You didn't tell him that I…" I trailed off.

"No! Why would I? You're the one that should tell him!" He said.

"Promise me that you won't tell Sora that I love him." I said.

"I promise."

A while later Donald and Goofy came down.

"Ready?" Donald asked. Sora and Riku nodded.

"We should go see King Mickey." Goofy said.

"We can see him after. We need to go fight the heartless now." Riku said and Sora nodded.

**In the Gummi Ship **

**Sora's Pov**

I took a while to get to Traverse Town and so Kairi and I sat down and waited. Donald and Goofy were navigating the ship and Riku was sitting alone. Kairi was staring out of the window lost in thought. _I should ask Kairi if she likes me or not. It seems like everyone else knows something that i don't._

"Kairi." I said and she turned to look at me.

"Hm?"

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No…why would I be?"

"Because I'm not letting you come to help us fight." I said. I didn't want Kairi mad at me.

"Well…I'm a little upset, but not enough to be mad at you. I could never be mad at you Sora." She said. _She could never be mad at me huh?_

"Kairi, do you like me?" I asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"As a friend? Yeah, of course! Who said I didn't?" She asked.

"No one. But not as a friend. More than that." I said. She opened her mouth to speak when Donald said, "We're here." And we all filed out of the Gummi Ship.

**Kairi's Pov**

Sora asked if I liked him. Did he like me too? Is that why he asked? But why did Donald have to talk at the worse time ever! I was going to tell Sora that I loved him! But now, I'll never get a chance like that. We walked into the main part of Traverse Town and saw Aerith and Cloud talking and hugging. I saw Leon and Yuffie. Tifa was there too.

"Hey guys." Sora said and everyone turned to Sora.

"King Mickey is coming with us. I went up to the castle and told him what was going on. He aggreed to come." Leon said and Sora nodded.

"Hold on, let me get some things." Cloud said and left. I turned to Sora.

"Sora. Be careful. Please, for me." I said. Sora turned around. It was obvious that he was shocked with what I had just said. He nodded.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said and then without thinking I hugged him and to my surprise he hugged back.

**Sora's Pov**

When Kairi hugged me, it was unsuspected but I welcomed it. To tell the truth, it felt good with Kairi in my arms, but I had to make a choice right now. I looked at the girl in my arms and I pictured the girl waiting for me back home. Right then and there I made my choice.

_**(What do you guys think?? Who will Sora choose? You won't find out if you don't review! No reviews, then no next chapter. So now you guys choose!)**_


	8. He says he loves me

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, FF, or the Disney characters

**Chapter 8**

**Sora's Pov**

Kairi and I broke apart and she smiled sadly.

"I'll be fine." I said and just then Cloud came out.

"Come on, we can't waste anymore time." Could said and all the boys got into the ship, but I stayed behind.

"Sora, come on!" Riku called.

"In a minute." I yelled back. I turned to Kairi.

"Do you love me?" I asked and her eyes widened.

"I love you." She breathed and I smiled contently. I pulled her close to me and brushed my lips against hers. I felt a warm sanitation come over me and I didn't want it to stop. Kairi wrapped her arms around my neck and I grabbed her waist to pull her as close as possible. When we finally broke apart Kairi smiled. I knew I've always loved her. She was mine and no one else's.

"Stay safe." I said and rushed over to the ship.

"Gosh Sora could you have taken ANY longer? She would have died if you didn't make your move." Riku asked. I looked at him.

"You knew that Kairi loved me didn't you?" I asked.

"Sora, everyone knew except you." Riku said and smiled.

**Kairi's Pov**

Sora kissed me! I felt like I could fly! I watched the ship fly away and Aerith came behind me.

"We all knew that Sora really loved you. It just took him a while to figure it out." Aerith said. I smiled at my friend.

"I know." I started walking towards Cid's shop.

"What are you doing?" Tifa asked.

"I'm going to help them." I simply said and walked right in. Cid looked at me.

"Well well, What do ya want girl?" He asked and I herd all the other girls file into the shop.

"I need the keys to your Gummi Ship." I said. Cid shook his head.

"I'm afraid you can't have em little missy." He said. Tifa came up next to me.

"Yeah, well what happens if someone gets really hurt?" She asked and held out her palm. "Hand 'em over." She said sternly. Yuffie came up to my left.

"Cid we need them real bad!" She cried.

"Give them too us." Aerith said from the back.

We kept begging Cid until he finally gave in.

" Fine fine fine. Damn it! You'd better not tell 'em that I gave these to ya." He said and handed the keys over. We all smiled.

"Where is it?" I asked and Cid pointed us in the direction of the Gummi Ship.

"Where are they going?" Aerith asked and I shrugged.

"I know where. Leon was talking to Cloud about going somewhere called the End of the World." Tifa said. Well at least we know where the hell we're going. We got to the Gummi Ship and started it.

"Any idea how to work this?" I asked the girls around me. Aerith and Tifa both nodded. They sat in the captain and co-captain's chairs and started driving. Yuffie came over to where I was sitting.

"So, how does it feel to have the key blade master as your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Good." I said. Yuffie giggled.

"It took us a while to make it there and the guys had a head start on us. We got there sometime later and I gasped. Sora, Cloud and Leon were all on the ground in pain. Riku was hovering over Sora. I ran over.

"Sora!" I yelled and Sora looked at me.

"Wh-what are you doing here Kairi? I thought I told you to stay behind." He said weakly.

"I know! I'm here because I need to be." I said and Riku got up and started fighting again. I picked Sora's head up and put it in my lap and stroked his hair.

"You came right on time." He whispered. I felt the tears coming down my face.

"Hmhm." I said. Donald came rushing over. He was not surprised to see me here.

"Curaga!" He yelled over Sora, but it had little effect. A heartless came closer to Sora and me and I pulled out my guns and shot it and it fell to the ground. I looked back at Sora and his eyelids were slowly falling.

"No! Sora! Please stay awake!" I cried. I looked back up to the battlefield. Leon and Cloud were back up on their feet and fighting. Aerith, Yuffie, and Tifa were attacking a heartless and King Mickey was fighting along side the girls. Donald and Goofy were attacking one together.

"Kairi…" Sora whispered and I looked back at him.

"What is it Sora?" I asked. King Mickey looks over at us and comes to my side.

"Is he okay?" King Mickey asked. I looked up at him and shook my head causing my tears to fly in all directions. King Mickey tried to cure him, but nothing happened. Sora put his hand on my cheek.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm okay." Sora said and wiped my tears.

**Sora's Pov**

I felt weak and every part of my body hurt. Kairi hovered over me and she was silently crying.

"Hey, don't cry. I'm okay." I said and wiped her tears. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker, but I had to stay awake for Kairi. I was slipping away.

"I love you." I said and I drifted into a dark slumber.

**Kairi's Pov**

"Sora! Sora! Come back to me! Please! I love you! Don't leave me." I said fanatically trying to wake him. I shook his shoulder but Sora still had his eyes closed.

"Don't you dare leave me Sora. You can't now…" I broke out sobbing and I felt Riku put one arm around me.

"Shh Kairi. Shh." Riku said. King Mickey ran over to me.

"Take Sora to the castle. I'll be there shortly." He said.

"But, I can't just leave you guys here to fight." Riku objected.

"Riku…it won't take long! Hurry and go!" King Mickey said and turned to leave. Riku looked at me still sobbing.

"He has to come back. He HAS to." I said. Riku picked Sora up and we ran out.

"How did you get here." Riku asked me lightly.

"Cid's ship." I manage to say. We got into the Gummi Ship and Riku started flying it. I had Sora in my lap and I was stroking his face and hair.

"We're here." Riku said a while later.

**In the castle**

**Riku's Pov**

We brought Sora to the hospital wing, but no one was there to attend to him so I laid Sora on a bed and hoped that King Mickey would come soon. Kairi sat down in a chair next to Sora and started crying.

"Kairi…please be quiet…he'll be fine. Sora's a tough guy." I said trying to soothe her. She stopped making noises, but she was still crying silent tears.

"What happened to him?" she asked when she could control herself.

"I'm not really sure, but I know he trying to take on a really big heartless alone and it could've got him." I said. We waited for a while, but then I knew I had to go and help the others fight.

"Kairi, I'm going to go help the others okay? Please don't follow me. If Sora wakes up, I'd bet he would want to talk to you." I said and Kairi nodded.

"Be careful." She said quietly.

**Kairi's Pov**

Riku left and I was left with Sora. I kissed his cheek and waited for him to wake up.

**Sora's Pov**

I felt like I was swimming in the darkness, but there was a light that I couldn't reach no matter how hard I tried. I kept thinking about Kairi. How would she handle this? I heard her tell me not to leave her.

"I'm her Kairi, I won't ever leave you I promise." I wanted to say, but I couldn't find my voice. I wanted to go back to my love. I wanted to go back to Kairi. I swam farther and farther into the darkness trying to reach the light. Finally it was so close. Only an arms length away. I reached for it but in the next second it was far away. I stood where I was and looked around in the darkness. I saw no doors to lead me out. There was only that one spark of light. I ran to it, but with each step closer I got to it, it grew farther and farther away from me, but I still ran to it. I wouldn't leave Kairi, I couldn't.

**Kairi's Pov**

After a while of waiting alone I checked for Sora's pulse. I felt one but it was very weak. Then I checked if he was breathing and I felt a faint breath.

"Come on Sora." I whispered in his ear and I hoped that he heard me. Later King Mickey, Donald, Goofy and Riku came running in.

"How is he?" Riku asked.

"He has a pulse and he's breathing…but…I'm not sure if it'll last." I said. King Mickey told us to wait outside and he would try to do what he could.

"Kairi, it's going to be okay." Donald said and Riku put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah Kairi, Sora's a tough one." Goofy said grinning and I couldn't help but grin too. All my friends were around me, trying to comfort me. I'll let them try. It was around two o' clock in the morning and everyone was asleep besides me. I was still waiting for Sora. Riku woke up and yawned.

"Kairi…why don't you get some sleep?" Riku asked and I shook my head. "Kairi please just go to sleep for a while." He pleaded but again I shook my head. Riku groaned. "Fine." He said and went back to sleep. I waited for another thirty minutes before King Mickey came out I jumped up.

"Sora…is he going to be okay?" I asked. King Mickey looked at me and said.

"Sora is…."

**_(Okay…well what happens to Sora? Does he live or does he die? I NEED REVIEWS!! No reviews no story! So please take a minute to review. It only takes that long, but it helps me know what my readers think about my writing!)_**


	9. Could he leave me

Disclaimer: I don't own KH, FF, or the Disney characters

**Chapter 9**

**Kairi's Pov**

"Sora is fine, but he has a gash on his back and bruises covering almost every inch of his body. Other than that he's okay. You can go see him, but I think he's sleeping." King Mickey said and I smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I opened the door as quietly as possible and Sora was indeed asleep. I walked in and shut the door. The chair I was sitting in was still in its original place so I sat down in it. I put my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. Then Sora started to stir and I sat up.

"Kairi?" He asked and turned his head to face me. He grinned when he saw me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Alright." He replied and scooted over all the way to the right of his bed. He patted the empty space next to him. I sat next to him.

"I need to talk to you." He said.

"Okay…"

"What the hell were you thinking coming after me?"

"I was thinking about helping you Sora and I got there just in time." I replied.

"Yeah, I guess you did. Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." And I kissed him softly on the lips.

"But don't do that again." He warned. I laughed.

"Don't worry, I won't, because you're going to have to take me wherever you go." I said. "Wherever you go I follow." Sora grinned.

"Fine, you win." He said and he looked at my face. "You look tired and were you crying?" He asked and I lay down next to him I nodded. I guess my face had dried tears on it.

"You scared me." I said. " I thought you left me."

"Kairi I could never leave you, even if I tried." Sora said. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist and moved closer to him. He put an arm around me.

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked.

"No, I was too worried." I said.

"Well get some sleep now." He said and I closed my eyes.

"I love you." I said

"I love you too Kairi." Sora said and I fell asleep.

**The next morning**

**Kairi's Pov**

I woke up and looked over. Sora was still sleeping and I didn't want to wake him up so I lay there waiting for him to wake up. Riku came in and came and sat down on the chair.

"How is he?" Riku asked a little to loudly.

"Shh, Sora's sleeping. He's okay, I think." I said. Riku grinned. "What?" I asked.

"You guys look cute together." He said.

"Thanks Riku" I said and then blushed. I turned back around and put my head back into Sora's shoulder.

"Kairi?"

"Hmm?" I asked without looking at Riku.

"You really do love him don't you?" Riku asked.

"Of course! Why do you ask?"

"Because I could hear you crying all night before you went into Sora's room. Sarah wouldn't have done that for him." Riku said. The name Sarah had no effect on me anymore. Sora was mine and she couldn't steal him away.

"Sarah wouldn't have done what? Cry for him?" I asked sort of confused.

"Yeah, sure Sarah would have worried, but she wouldn't have cried a single tear." Riku said. Sora started to stir beside me and I sat up.

"Good morning you lazy bum." I said. Sora opened his eyes and grinned.

"Morning." He sat up too and noticed Riku.

"Hey Riku are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, way better than you." Riku said and Sora chuckled.

"I guess you're right. What happened? Did we beat the heartless?" Sora asked.

"We beat as many as we could, but they kept coming back stronger so we left. The girls didn't do such a horrible job either. They kicked ass. No joke." Riku said and Sora gave me a meaningful look and I smiled smugly.

"Hey it was good idea!" I said defensively.

"Yeah, Sora, give her some credit, the girls did help!" Riku said.

"I know. Say Riku, when are we going to fight next?" Sora asked. Riku was about to say something but I cut him off.

"Not until you get better." I said and got out of bed and fixed my hair.

"I'm fine." Sora said. I turned around to face him and put my hands on my hips.

"Sora, you can barley move!" I said.

"Kairi two, Sora zip." Riku said.

"Make that three, I won one yesterday night." I said. Riku looked confused.

"I told her she can come with us to fight." Sora explained. Riku nodded. Donald and Goofy rushed in and pounced on Sora.

"Hey Sora! You okay?" Donald said.

"You had Kairi worried sick!" Goofy said. Sora sighed.

"I know." He said sadly. It went on for a while. We all laughed and talked. I felt part of a loving family. I was home for real this time. I wasn't going to be pushed around anymore. I had a savior by my side now.

Sora's Pov

We got home and Kairi made me sit down. When I protested that I was fine she got mad.

"What if I just came back? Huh? You want me to relax right?" She said. Well she got me there. I nodded. She was about to say something else when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi! Is Sora here?" I recognized the voice as Sarah's.

"Yeah, he's here." Kairi said and Sarah came in and sat down next to me. I heard Kairi mumble something about her and I stifled a laugh.

"Hey! How are you? You okay? I was worried about you." Sarah said and I looked over at Kairi who was probably plotting ways to kill Sarah. Riku came up next to her and said.

"See Kairi I told you."

"What did you tell her?" I asked. 'I'll tell you later' Riku mouthed. I looked back at Sarah who was confused.

"Anyways!" Sarah chimed, "You're coming out with me today as a welcome home thing! Okay?"

"Go Sora have some fun." Kairi said. I looked at her shocked. Was she crazy?

"Huh?" I asked.

"Hey, Sarah, can Riku and I come?" Kairi asked ignoring me. I saw Sarah's face grow dark for a second then she recovered.

"Sure…Kairi!" Sarah said. Kairi smiled.

"We'll be down in a minute." Kairi said and went upstairs dragging Riku behind her.

**Kairi's Pov**

I was pulling Riku behind me up the stairs. All I could think about was that little girl trying to take MY Sora out on a date. Oh yes, I was going to KILL her if she even touched him. Riku stopped on the top of stairs.

"Why are you dragging me along with you? This is between you Sora and Sarah." He said.

"I don't care." I growled. "You're coming!" I said.

"Good thing Donald and Goofy stayed at the castle or else they would have to stuck in this too." Riku mumbled loud enough for me to hear.

"Very funny!" I said and slammed my door.

**Sora's Pov**

While we were waiting for Kairi and Riku, Sarah kept on blabbering on about nothing. Why was Kairi coming? More importantly why did she agree for me to go?

"Sora? Did you hear me?" Sarah said.

"Hm? Yeah." I said.

"So you want to go get some ice cream?" Sarah asked.

"Uh…yeah." I said and Riku and Kairi came downstairs. My jaw dropped open when I saw Kairi. She was wearing a pink tank top and a mini jean skirt. Why was she wearing that? She came over to me and put her arms around my shoulders.

"Ready?" Kairi asked to Sarah. Sarah nodded. We got outside and I whispered in Kairi's ear,

"Why are you wearing that Kairi?"

" I don't know.I just thought it looked cute. Why you don't like it?" She whispered back. "I don't like the way Sarah looks at you." She added.

"Kairi…" I said and Kairi slipped her hands around my waist. Sarah looked at us and had an evil gleam in her eye. We got to the ice cream parlor and all got our ice creams.

"So Kairi, how do you like it here?" Sarah asked too innocently.

"It's really pretty. I love it." Kairi replied.

"So Sora do you want to go out for dinner some time?" She asked me. My grip on Kairi tightened and I shook my head. "Why? Come on it'll be fun!" Sarah pleaded. I shook my head again.

"He can't, we're going out of town." Riku lied. I grinned. I could count on Riku when I needed help.

"When will you be back?" Sarah asked. Man! Does she ever stop? I never realized how annoying she was!

"Never." Kairi grumbled. I almost started to laugh. Sarah looked at her.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"I said, I'm not sure." Kairi said.

"Wait. You're going with them?" Sarah asked. Kairi nodded.

"I'm part of the family." She said. Sarah glared at her.

"Wow, Sora, they're fighting for you." Riku whispered.

"Ha Ha Ha." I said sarcastically.

"Do you think they'll get in a cat fight?" Riku asked.

"I hope not." I said. I didn't want Sarah to even touch Kairi, let alone hurt her.

"Well its getting late, I'd better get home." Sarah said. We all got up and stood next to the house.

"Bye Sora. Bye Riku. Do you mind if Kairi stays out here? I want to talk to her about some girly things." Sarah said.

"It's okay Sora, I'll be inside in a minute." Kairi said. I placed a kiss on her cheek and hesitantly left her side. I got inside and stood behind one of the windows watching Kairi and Sarah

**Kairi's Pov**

"So Kairi, I see you and Sora are going out now." Sarah said and I nodded. "Just to let you know Kairi, Sora's mine."

"Yeah, that's why I have him." I said and Sarah gave me an evil look.

"Listen, either you let Sora go, or I'll make him let go of you." She threatened.

"No, I don't think that's possible." I said calmly.

"Fine! Just wait and watch." Sarah said and walked away. I went inside and Sora grabbed me.

"What did she say to you?" He asked.

"She told me that she was yours. Then she told me if I didn't leave you, she would make you leave me." I said and Sora hugged me.

"I'm yours Kairi you know that. And I won't leave you I promise." He said and I sighed. Sora was right he couldn't leave me. He was stuck with me if he wanted to be or not. Was it possible to love someone with your whole life like I loved Sora? I was so confused. What was going on?

* * *

I sat up in my bed and looked out of the window. Sarah's words repeated over and over again in my head. Sora wouldn't hurt me. He loves me too much. Right? What if he does leave me? Then what happens to me? My thoughts became worse and worse. I finally couldn't take it anymore and lay down in my bed. I felt tears come down my cheeks and I fell asleep crying. 

**(If I don't get reviews then I will delete my story because I have NO clue what the people that are reading my story think of it! So if you like this story and want me to keep on going then review so I don't delete it!)**


	10. organization 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final fantasy, or the Disney characters**

**_Chapter 10_**

**Kairi's Pov**

It had been a month since Sarah's threat and nothing has happened. Sora and Riku have been training a lot. Riku told me that they had a final battle coming up soon and they needed to be ready. Donald and Goofy have been helping King Mickey out, so that leaves me in the house alone. I was sitting there watching TV and it was really late. Sora and Riku would have been home by now, but they weren't here. I turned off the TV and was about to head upstairs when a black oval appeared. A man stepped out dressed in all black. He had a hood covering his face and a guitar-like weapon in his hand. He pushed his hood back.

"Hello Kairi. How are you today?" He asked a little too sweetly. He had blond hair and had an evil grin on his face.

"Fine." I said and walked up to him. "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, it seems that your loverboy and his friend have gone missing correct?" He asked while fixing his gloves.

"What have you done with them?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," He looked up at me, "Yet."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well you see, I have spiky and his others friends in a pretty little jail cell, if you refuse to cooperate, something bad might happen you them." He said.

"And what do I have to do?" I asked.

" If you want to release your friends, all we want is your heart. It's that simple." He said and smiled. "What do you say?"

**Sora's Pov**

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" I yelled at no one. Kairi might be in trouble and it would be all my fault. I banged my fists against the iron bars that kept me, Riku, Donald and Goofy in this place.

"Sora just calm down! We'll find a way out." Riku said. I turned to glare at him.

"What happens when Kairi gets hurt? We're stuck in this damn place and something could happen to Kairi!" I yelled.

"Sora please, we'll think of something." Donald said. I sat down on the ground.

"We better find a way out." I mumbled.

**Kairi's Pov**

"What do you say?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll do it. Just please take me to them." I said. The man nodded and the black oval appeared again. He led me through it and we ended up in a castle. The man led me up some stairs and we walked into a place full of cells and Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy were in the first one.

"Kairi!" Sora said and jumped up to the bars. "Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine. How about you guys?" I asked.

"We're all good." Riku said from the back.

"Why are you here?" Donald asked and eyed the man next to me.

"Kairi, has agreed to give her heart up in exchange for your freedom." He said with a smirk on his face. Sora looked at me.

"What?" He whispered. I looked away. "Kairi, you can't give your heart up. We can find another way."

"No." I said and I could feel tears coming down my face. "This is the only way."

"Kairi, just think about it!" Riku yelled.

"If you do this, you will never be able to see Sora again." Goofy said.

"Well, as touching as this moment is, it's time for Kairi to go." The man said.

"What about us?" Sora asked.

"Oh you're coming to! You wouldn't want to miss Kairi loosing her heart now would you?"

The man dragged me out and led me onto a big wide platform. A lady with horns and a black cape was standing next to man dressed in all black with sliver hair.

"Very good Demyx, I didn't think you would be able to do it." The sliver-haired man said.

"I told you I would." Demyx replied.

"Leave her here and go get the prisoners." The man said.

"Yes sir." Demyx said and left.

"Hello Kairi my name is Xemnas, I'm the leader of organization thirteen. And you have agreed to give your heart to us correct?"

"Yes." I said.

"Good." Xemnas said. Just then Demyx and three other organization 13 members dragged Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy in.

"Kairi please don't do this!" Sora begged.

"There's another way!" Riku said.

"Come on Kairi." Xemnas said. And brought out a black keyblade. "It won't hurt." Xemnas said and put the keyblade to my chest.

* * *

**Yeah I know it's not the longest chapter but it works right?**

**Please review!**


	11. escaping

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

**This chapter is dedicated to soraloveskairi159. Thanks so much for being an awesome reviewer and beta reader! You rock so much!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

Kairi's Pov

Xemnas put the keyblade up to my chest. He had a smirk on his face. I looked behind me. Sora looked like he was going to start crying. Riku looked like he was about to kill Xemnas. Donald and Goofy were with Riku. I hung my head. What the hell was I going to do?

"Kairi…please…don't." Sora pleaded. I looked at him. I saw one tear fall from his face. "I love you Kairi, please don't leave me." I ran to Sora and wrapped my arms around his neck. Sora pulled his arms away from Demyx's grasp and held onto me.

"I love you too." I said and he held onto me tighter.

"Kairi. Let's go. We don't have all day." Xemnas said. I turned to face him.

"No. I won't do it." I said.

"Fine!" He barked. "Throw them all in the cellar!" We all got grabbed by someone and dragged back to the cells. We all got thrown in one and Demyx closed the door and locked it. Sora grabbed my arm and made me sit on his lap.

"You scared me Kairi, I thought you were going to leave me." He said and pulled me closer to him.

"Silly Sora, I would never leave you." I said.

"Now we have to find a way out." Riku said.

"Well we could try to brake the bars." Goofy suggested.

"No, it would make way too much noise." Sora said.

"Well how about we make lots of noise and someone will come then we attack them!" Donald said.

"Yeah but how is that going to get us out?" Riku asked and Donald shrugged. I got up and looked over. Then an idea popped into my head.

"Demyx?" I called and he came over.

"What?" He asked.

"Well. I decided that I would love to help you guys, so I'm willing to give my heart up." Demyx's face lit up. "But the problem is that we're all stuck in here." I said.

"Everyone wants to contribute?" He asked and I nodded. I looked back and everyone was staring at me in confusion.

"Oh okay then." He said and unlocked the door. "Come on out." We all ran out and I could hear Demyx saying, "Hey where are you guys going?" We all ran outside and stop near a building.

"Kairi that was the smartest idea ever!" Riku said and I smiled.

"It's a good thing Demyx is so stupid." I said. "How do we get home?"

"I don't know." Sora said.

"Wait I think I saw a gummi ship near the castle." Donald said and we walked back. Then I spotted it a big gray and blue ship.

"Wow, that's huge." I said.

"Don't they have a smaller one. You know one that they wouldn't miss?" Goofy said. We looked around and I found a cube with a button.

"What about this?" I asked and Donald took it and pushed the button. The cube turned into a gummi ship. It was just the right size for us.

"Good job Kairi." Goofy said and we all got in and flew home.

* * *

**I would love to know why my chapters keep getting shorter and shorter…but anyway, thanks for reading! Please please review!**


	12. final battle

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**This chapter id dedicated to ****soraloveskairi159**. **Thanks for being an awesome friend, beta reader, and reviewer. You don't know how much that means to me!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Kairi's Pov**

I woke up and looked around. I was in Sora's room in his bed. I looked down to make sure all my clothes were still on. I breathed a sigh of relief. I must have fallen asleep. Sora came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning." He said.

"Hey, why am I in your room?" I asked.

"It seems that Demyx was looking for something. He went into your room and trashed it. Everything is scattered and broken. So I hope you don't mind. You have to sleep here for a while."

"Oh okay, I don't mind." I said and Sora left. _I wonder what he was looking for. _I wondered.

I went downstairs and sat on a kitchen chair.

"Kairi, you'd better get ready. We're having the final battle today." Riku said and I nodded.

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"In about two hours." Donald said. I nodded.

* * *

**Kairi's Pov**

We made it Traverse Town and I saw that everyone was waiting for us.

"Hey Kairi!" Aerith said. "How are you?" I let go of Sora's hand and went over to Aerith.

"Great! How about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." She answered.

"Hey you guys ready to go?" Cloud asked from behind me. I turned around and nodded. I started walking to the gummi ship when Sora's hand grabbed me.

"Kairi if anything happens to you I want you to yell. Understand?" Sora asked. I nodded. " If anything happens to me, don't worry okay?" I shook my head.

"If anything happens to you, I'll make sure you're okay." I said and Sora sighed.

"Alright, but just be careful." He said and hugged me. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered back. I kissed him softly on the lips before I pulled away.

"Aww." I heard Yuffie say.

"What? Never seen a couple before?" I asked and Yuffie giggled.

"I didn't think ol' Sora had it in him." She answered and I shook my head. With in minutes we were heading off to fight one last time.

* * *

**Kairi's Pov**

We made it to the End of the World and it was just as bleak and dark as I remembered it. I clutched onto Sora's arm. This place just gave me the creeps. We were walking through when we were attacked my some heartless.

"This is our battlefield, stay alert!" Cloud called out before he dug his sword through a heartless.

"Kairi, be careful, I love you." Sora said before he ran off. I turned the other direction and started shooting at all the heartless I came into contact with. I heard a scream and turned around. Riku fell to his knees and was holding his arm. I ran over to him and threw him a potion and shot the heartless threatening to hurt Riku further. He got up and smiled.

"Thanks." Riku said and I nodded. I became the healer I guess. Whenever someone was hurt it was like my job to go over and help them. I was glad that I didn't have to help Sora yet.

I was shooting a heartless in front of me when one behind me attacked me. I fell on my face and tried to get up but two more heartless were hovering over me.

"Damn." I muttered and shot them both down. I got up and winced as I felt blood trickling down my leg. I found a potion and gave it to myself. I was shooting another heartless when it just disappeared. I looked around and saw that all the heartless were gone. I ran over to Sora and hugged him from behind.

"Are you okay?" I asked. Sora turned around.

"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" I nodded.

"I'm fine." Sora smiled. The same lady from the castle came in front of Sora and me. The lady was dressed in black and purple and horns on her head. She gave me an evil smile and spoke.

"So you thought you could defeat my heartless?" She asked.

"Yeah Maleficent, that's exactly what we thought." Sora said.

"Oh, I see." Maleficent sneered. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know we had a princess here." Maleficent gave me a shallow bow. "Princess Kairi, nice to see you again." Sora put his arm around my waist protectively. I could feel everyone stares boring into my back.

"What do you want?" Sora asked angrily.

"Nothing really. It seems that Xemnas wanted a word with you." She said and Xemnas stepped out from behind her.

"It's a shame you left." Xemnas said. "And all I wanted was that heart of yours, Kairi." He reaches out to me, but Sora stepped in front of me and pulled out his keyblade.

"Oh, protecting your pet. This might get a little bit complicated." Xemnas laughed. "Feel my wrath."

Just then a hundred more heartless appeared. Sora and I stuck together and fought off a bunch of them, but as soon as you fought one off more appeared. I was getting seriously frustrated and everyone was getting hurt. We tried to get rid of them for three hours, but by then everyone was tired and hurt. Sora collapsed next to me.

"Sora?" I said and knelt down next to him.

"Kairi, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He gasped for breath.

I felt anger and sadness build up inside of me, and then next thing and I knew I let out a huge beam of light. I felt myself hover in the air and then it was all over. I fell into Sora's arms and looked around. All the heartless were gone and no more were appearing either. I felt really tired and before I could stop myself I fell asleep in Sora's arms with a smile on my face.

* * *

**_So what do you think about that chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading!_**


	13. The Locket

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**FYI: This story takes place after KH1. I had people PM me and ask me about the setting of the story**.

I have been thinking about story dedications and one name popped into my head immediately.

So, this **story is officially dedicated** to **soraloveskairi159.**She had been my buddy throughout this whole thing. She gave me lots of support and I feel like this is just one of the many ways I can thank her.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Sora's Pov**

Kairi passed out with a smile on her lips and I looked down to see how peaceful she looked. I looked around and saw that all the heartless were gone. Riku came up to me.

"Hey, we need to lock this world for good." He said and I nodded. Cloud came over.

"Give her to me. I'll hold her while you lock the door." He said and I handed Kairi to him. Riku and I pulled out our keyblades and locked the door. All of a sudden the whole place filled with a gold light. I turned to look at Kairi. We all watched her in awe. After the light faded away, I looked at Kairi who was still in Cloud's arms. I walked over and her from him.

We got to the Gummi Ship and dropped everyone else off. We were turning back to go home.

"We need to go see King Mickey." Donald said.

"Yeah Sora, we need to know what's going on with Kairi." Goofy

"Okay…" I said and Goofy turned the Gummi Ship towards the Disney Castle.

We got there and I took Kairi in my arms and I ran into the hospital wing. King Mickey was in there checking on something.

"King Mickey!" I called and he looked at me.

"Hi Sora. What's wrong with Kairi?" He asked. I shrugged. King Mickey motioned for me to put Kairi on a bed. I told King Mickey the whole story, starting from the fight to the gold light. He looked at me with wide eyes when I was done.

"Well, it seems that Kairi has the ability to lock the doors too. The only question is, how powerful is that lock?"

"So, that world is locked forever?" I asked slightly confused.

"I'm not sure, I'm just as confused as you are Sora." King Mickey said. "I'm going to do some tests. Could you wait out there?" He pointed to the door. I nodded and went over to Kairi. I kissed her forehead and went outside.

"What did he say?" Donald asked.

"He thinks that Kairi can lock the doors like the keyblade, but more powerful." I explained.

"Well, what happens if that's right? Are we going to have to go back to each world and lock the doors again?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not sure." I said.

"King Mickey would like to see all of you." A nurse said and we all went inside. Kairi was sitting on the edge of bed. When she saw me her face lit up.

"Well, I've found out what's wrong and how to control it." King Mickey said and Kairi jumped off of the bed and came over to me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I held her close.

"How are you feeling?" I whispered.

"I'm okay, now." She said and gave me a little squeeze.

"What happened to her?" Riku asked.

"It seems that Kairi can seal the doors like a keyblade, but its much more powerful. All she had to do now is learn how to control it. Then you guys need to go to each world and lock the doors. Then we'll see what happens after that. I also have some other news." King Mickey said and walked over to a desk and grabbed a remote. He pushed a button and a picture of a gold necklace shaped in a heart came on.

"My locket." Kairi whispered. I looked at her.

"This is yours?" I asked and she nodded.

"I was looking for it."

"Demyx had Kairi's locket now." King Mickey said looking right at us.

"What's so special about it?" Donald asked.

"It contains some of Kairi's power." The King explained.

"How did it get there?" Riku asked.

"It's hard to explain, but whatever is close to Kairi shares some of her power. An example, Sora is close to Kairi correct?" I nodded. "Sora shares some of Kairi's power." I looked at King Mickey.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, she transmits her power to things that are very close to her. I'm not sure why, but it just happens."

"What else have I given power to?" Kairi asked.

"Sora, this locket and your lucky charm." King Mickey said. Kairi pulled out a star out of her pocket.

"This?" She asked and the King nodded.

"Keep that close to you. We don't want that gone also."

"Why does Demyx want Kairi's locket?" Goofy asked.

"It has Kairi's power in there and I'm guessing that Organization thirteen wants to use it for some project. But you must understand that Kairi is a very powerful person and if the Organization got their hands on one ounce of her power, they could destroy the world." King Mickey said.

"So we have to go and get that locket back?" I asked and King Mickey shook his head.

"It's locked and only Kairi can open it and release the energy. It's useless to them until they find a way to unlock it."

"Okay, then we go and lock the worlds?" Kairi said.

"After you learn how to control your powers Kairi." King Mickey said. "You guys stay here for a while. We can all train and then you guys can go off to your journey."

"Thanks." Riku said.

"Come on! We'll show you to your rooms!" Donald said. Well he obviously excited. We made it down into a long hallway.

"Riku this is your room." Goofy said pointing to a door and Riku nodded and went inside.

"This is yours and Kairi's room." Donald said pointing to a door in front of Riku's room. Donald and Goofy were going into their own separate rooms when what Donald said sank in.

"Wait, we're sharing a room?" I asked and they both looked at my expression.

"There's two separate beds." Donald said and Kairi went inside. There were two beds with blue silk comforters. And there was a big window with curtains the same color as the comforter. The walls were painted a soft green. Kairi stood in font of a dresser taking off her jewelry.

"Who knew I was that powerful?" She asked and made her way to her bed and sat down on it. I went over and sat down with her.

"Why is that locket so important to you?" I asked.

"It was my mom's. She gave me that locket and this," She pulled out her lucky charm "before she died." Kairi thought for a moment. "I want you to have it." She said and handed me her lucky charm.

"What? Why?" I asked.

"I think I give my powers to things that are important to me because I don't want them to get hurt or damaged. So I don't want you to get hurt because I love you and you're all I have left. And my lucky charm will protect you." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Kairi…" I said and held her close to me while she cried freely. "I love you too." She held onto me tighter.

* * *

That was probably the most BORING chapter I have EVER written.

Anyway **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**

**_Please don't flame my story, instead tell me what I need to work on!_**

Thanks for reading!


	14. Powerful

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so please do not sue me! Wait, but I'm pretty sure I own the plot, so HA! I do own something out of this story!

Uh…well here's the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Kairi's Pov**

King Mickey called us to his office the next day. When we got there I saw a huge wooden door and King Mickey was standing in front of it with his keyblade.

"We're going to test how powerful Kairi is." King Mickey said and then looked at Sora. "She may pass out, so don't get scared."

When no one said anything King Mickey continued. "This door is a simulation of a world's lock. Each world had its own lock so I had to use a pretend one." King Mickey pulled Sora and Riku in front of the door.

"First we're gonna lock it and then I'll make another door and Kairi will lock that one." He said. The boys summoned their keyblades and they locked the door with a click. Then King Mickey got a duplicate door and made me stand in front of it.

"Okay Kairi, try it." He said.

"But, I don't know how." I said.

"Just think about the one person that means the most to you. Pretend that you have to lock that door to save that person." He said and I closed my eyes and thought of Sora. I would do anything to save him. I pretended that I had to save him.

Then I felt a light shining, but I didn't open my eyes. Then I heard a click and my eyes popped open.

"Did I do it?" I asked suddenly feeling weak.

"Yes, you did." King Mickey said and I collapsed to the ground.

"Kairi, are you okay?" Sora asked and I nodded. He helped me up and I held onto his arm for support.

"Okay, now me, Riku, and Sora are gonna try and unlock the door." King Mickey said and Sora brought me over in front of the door. All three of them took out their keyblades again and tried to unlock the door. Nothing happened. They tried again. Nothing happened.

"Kairi, now you try and unlock the door. Pretend that the person you care about the most is stuck behind that door." King Mickey said and I closed my eyes once again. I thought about Sora being behind that door trapped. I heard another click and I opened my eyes. King Mickey went over and pulled on the handle and the door swung open.

"Well it seems that Kairi is the only one that can unlock the door." King Mickey said. "You guys can go around the castle for a while. I need to figure some things out."

We all left King Mickey's office.

"Well, I'm going to go look around." Riku said and left.

"We're gonna go see Daisy." Goofy said and Donald went with him.

"So what we do?" I asked.

"I'm not sure…" Sora said still holding onto me. "Why don't you go to sleep for a while?"

"Sleep?"

"Yeah, you need to keep your strength up."

"Well…okay." I said and Sora led me through the halls back to our room. Sora sat down on my bed and patted his lap. I laid my head on his lap and closed my eyes. I felt Sora kiss my forehead.

"Sweet dreams Kairi." He murmured and I fell asleep.

Wow! Very short chapter! I'm sorry about that, I'm just having a really bad case of writer's block with this story.

* * *

**Please Review!**

**Don't flame my story. Please tell me what I need to work on instead.**

Thanks so much for reading!


	15. Fighting

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

I tried my best to make this chapter longer, but I don't think it came out that well…. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Kairi's Pov**

I sat in the gold plush chair with Sora on my right and Riku on my left. Donald and Goofy were standing behind me. King Mickey called us into his office. For the past week we all have been training very hard and King Mickey thinks that we can start leaving on our mission. King Mickey sat behind his large wooden desk in a huge chair.

"I have realized something." He started while looking Sora straight in the eye. "Sora has already locked the doors, and I do not think that there is a need to lock them again. But if anything does come up, we will need your assistance."

"So, you're saying we just go and get Kairi's locket now?" Riku asked and King Mickey nodded.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. You can leave whenever you wish. We have also designed a special Gummi Ship for you."

"Cool!" Sora exclaimed.

"Wow, thanks." I said.

"You're welcome, now go get some rest, I assume you will leave tomorrow?" King Mickey asked and Sora looked at everyone and we all nodded.

"Yup, that's the plan!" Sora said happily and we all left the King's office. Riku wanted to go get supplies with Donald and Goofy and Sora wanted to go with them.

"No! I really want to shop." I said.

"Take Riku." Sora said and started walking away leaving Riku open-mouthed.

"Wa-wait! Sorry Kairi, but I don't want to." Riku said. I let out an angry sigh.

"Fine. Whatever." I said and ran past Riku up to Sora. "Hold on!" I yelled and he turned around to look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Please Sora? Pretty please? With a cherry on top?" I asked sweetly and batted my eyelashes.

"Kai! I don't want to!"

"But Sora! I haven't gone shopping in so long!"

"Why don't you go alone?" He asked and I crossed my arms.

"Cause that's no fun! And you're no fun either!" I pouted. I didn't realize Riku, Donald and Goofy were staring at us. We were standing in the middle of the garden and everyone that passed looked at Sora and me.

"We need to get ready for tomorrow." He argued.

"Yeah, well I'll only take an hour!"

"Kairi."

"Sora!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Impossible."

"Possible!"

"Stubborn."

"Am not!" I shouted. Finally Riku got the guts to speak.

"Just go with her…" He said looking annoyed.

"Well if you want to shop so badly why don't you go?" Sora asked angrily.

"Because I'm not her boyfriend." Riku said.

"Yeah, but you are her friend!" Sora countered.

"Shut up! Both of you!" I snapped and they both stared at me.

"Kairi, we'll come with you." Donald said and pointed to himself and goofy. I shook my head.

"Forget it!" I said and turned around and walked away.

* * *

**Sora's Pov**

"Great going Sora." Riku said.

"Shut the hell up." I said and we started walking.

"You know Sora, you should really make it up to her." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald agreed. I sighed.

"Fine, I'll but her something there." I said. 'What does Kairi like? What's her favorite color? Does she like stuffed animals?' I thought. I looked up at Riku with a confused expression.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you know what Kairi would like?" I asked.

"No…but what do all girls like?" He asked.

"I dunno…"

"Well, let's just see what they have."

"Okay."

* * *

**Kairi's Pov**

I walked around Disney castle to try and walk off my anger. Thanks to Sora I wasn't able to go shopping and I only wanted to take him. I made it to my room door and I opened it and stepped inside. I sat on my bed with my arms crossed pouting. A while later Sora came into the room and I turned my back to him.

"Kai…" He said and I felt the bed shift as Sora sat down behind me. "I'm sorry." He said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." I said softly.

"I know it doesn't. You just wanted to have fun." He said and I didn't respond. "Kairi turn around. Please." I sighed and slowly turned around.

"Yes?" I asked looking down.

"Close your eyes." He said and I closed my eyes slowly. I felt something go around my neck and my eyes shot open.

"I didn't tell you to open them." He said with a laugh. He grabbed my hand and lifted me off of the bed. He placed me in front of the mirror and I gasped. I had a sliver necklace on with a diamond heart pendant. I turned to face Sora.

"Sora, it beautiful." I said.

"I'm glad you like it." He said and I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you so much!" I said and pulled back and I kissed him on the lips.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Another Chapter with no point to it…anyway…this story is about to come to an end…. So I thought I might want one more Sora/Kairi chapter.

_**Please Review!**_

_**Don't flame my story please tell me what I need to work on instead!**_

Thanks so much for reading!


	16. Hiding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

Well, we are nearing towards the end of this story, we only have a couple more chapters to go…may be 2 or 3. I'm not that sure yet.

This chapter contains Roxas/Namine…if you don't like it…then…I dunno…I guess you shouldn't read this chapter…

* * *

** Chapter 16**

**Kairi's Pov**

I sat impatiently on my seat while fidgeting with my reddish-brown hair. The Gummi Ship seemed to move slower and slower by the second. I sighed loudly and hopped up and went over to Sora who was steering the ship. I slipped my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder. He looked at me and grinned.

"Hey." He said and turned back.

"When are we going to get there?" I asked.

"Well Kairi, we can't just pop in. We need to move quietly."

"Yeah, but can't we move just a little faster?"

"If we move any faster we'll run out of gas." Sora said and I groaned and flopped back onto the seat. Donald and Goofy came and sat next to me.

"Sora, they're holding two people hostage there." Riku said.

"Huh? Who are they?" Sora asked.

"We don't know…but we heard that they've been there for a while." Goofy said.

"You don't know anything about them?" I asked.

"We heard that the girl is a witch and the guy went to go save her, but ended up getting caught." Donald said turning back to me.

"Oh." I replied and turned to the window. I saw a dozen worlds fly past us and distance stars twinkling.

"We should go save them." I said when no one said anything.

"Yeah…they're probably back in that jail cellar, or whatever it was." Sora said shuddering.

"Well, at least we know where we're going." Riku said crossing his arms.

* * *

** Kairi's Pov**

"Ow!" I exclaimed and grabbed my foot in pain.

"Sorry Kairi." Sora said and looked around the corner.

"You had to pick here to hide?!" I asked. We were in the smallest alleyway ever. I squished against Sora and Riku. I felt kind of bad for Donald though. He was smashed against the wall and Goofy.

"Yeah Sora!" Donald said and pushed Goofy for some more room, which caused Riku to bump into me and then me to bump into Sora, and Sora fell to the ground followed by me and then Riku then Goofy. I got up off of Sora, which caused Goofy to fall on his butt.

"Whoops. Sorry." I said and Goofy got up.

"Thanks Donald." Sora said sarcastically and brushed his knees off. Donald laughed nervously and Sora started walking towards the castle. I grasped his hand and started walking along side with him. We got to the door (Sora had to unlock the pathway first) and Sora pushed it open.

"I guess they keep the doors unlocked." He said and we walked silently in.

"Should we go save those two people first?" I whispered.

"Yeah, come on." Sora said and pulled me with him as we ran.

**Meanwhile…**

A girl sat against the wall with her knees up and her head was against her boyfriend's shoulder. The boy got up abruptly and walked up to the bars. The girl got up also and placed a hand on his back.

"It's enough that you came to get me." She said and the boy turned around.

"No it's not! I was supposed to come and save you! Instead I'm in here too!" He yelled and banged his fist against the metal bars. The girl flinched back and the boy turned back around. The girl wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his back.

"It'll be okay…I promise." She whispered.

* * *

I was going to make this chapter longer but…whatever…it means more chapters for you guys!

Okay…well…it MIGHT be more than three chapters…maybe more than five…okay well the point is that I'm going try and wrap this up….

**Please review! Pretty please? With a cherry on top?**


	17. The end

**Disclaimer: I don't won anything.**

Well, here it is the last chapter…gosh…I can't believe it. Well I hope you guys had as much fun reading it as I did writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Some where in the cellars**

I woke up with my head on his lap and I sat up and straightened my white dress before I shook him gently on the shoulder. The arm that was placed on my waist tightened and he turned his head and started snoring softly.

"Roxas…" I sighed irritably and shook his shoulder more roughly. He opened his eyes and looked straight at me.

"Huh? What?" He asked groggily and then pulls me into his lap. I sigh and lean my head against his chest.

"Nothing really, I just thought I heard something." I said nonchalantly. He mutters a small oh, and we sit there in a comfortable silence, both of us caught up in our thoughts. Suddenly he moves my hair to my other shoulder and kisses the base of my exposed neck.

"Roxas," I giggle "What are you doing?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I just felt like it." He replied and held me close to him.

**Kairi's Pov**

Great, just great. We were so close, but Xemnas just had to be there blocking the entrance to the cellars. He grins at Sora and stands there with his arms crossed.

"Well, I'm glad you show up." He said and Sora narrows his eyes at him. He pulls out his keyblades and I pull my gun out.

"Let us through." I said and he laughs a bitter laugh.

"Or what? What will you do if I say no?" He asked and I pulled the trigger and shot him in the leg.

"That." I replied and I could feel Sora, Riku, Donald, and Goofy's shocked expressions as I handle the situation.

Xemnas grips his leg and Sora hits him with his keyblade and that's when the battle really started. Riku hit him with a bunch of combo attacks while Donald and Goofy were attacking him together. Then the rest of the Organization 13 members file out from all different direction. I look back at Xemnas who merely smirks. Then I heard a series of bangs and spells and I what I saw was a blur of people just attacking each other.

"Kairi, go save them!" Sora yelled as he fended off Demyx.

"What about you?" I shouted back and Demyx fell to the ground for a moment.

"Don't worry about me! Just go!" Demyx got back up and started attacking Sora, and I tore my eyes away from him and ran down the stairs to the cellar. As I get closer, I start hearing voices.

"Roxas, what's happening?" A girl asked.

"I'm not sure Namine." The guy replies, I reach the voices and I see a blonde spiky hair guy that is holding onto a girl with blonde hair. The guy is dressed in baggy pants and a jacket over a shirt with a checkered wristband. The girl is dressed in a plain white dress.

"Hey, I'm gonna get you guys out okay?" I said and they both step back from the bars as I shoot the bolts off and the bars fell down. Both of them run out.

"Thanks." The guy said and held out his hand. "I'm Roxas and this is Namine." He said pointing to the girl next to him. I shook his hand quickly.

"I'm Kairi." I reply and then tell them what the hell is going on.

As soon as I'm done we're already running back up to the fight. When we get there, Sora is standing alone with Xemnas. I gasped and looked for the others. They're standing behind a shield and they looked terrified. Xemnas stares at me, Roxas and Namine with pure hate filled in his eyes. Roxas pulls out his sword and he gently pushes Namine behind the shield. She stands back with her hands clasped together.

"Kairi, get ready." Sora said through gritted teeth.

I pull me gun out and started shooting Xemnas while Roxas and Sora go in hitting Xemnas with

powerful blows. Xemnas reaches his hand out and in one swift motion he hits Sora and Sora goes flying backwards, but he lands on his feet. Roxas is still at him as Sora comes running forward. Xemnas reaches his hands to the ceiling and pulls them down and five bolts of lighting come flying down at us. Roxas get thrown into the shield, so it leaves Sora and me. Sora gets up from the ground and then comes and helps me off of the ground.

"Give up." Xemnas advised.

I wiped the blood from my lip and I pointed my gun at his chest and shot him. It all happened in slow motion then. The bullet pierced his chest and he fell backwards as he dissolved into the sky. The shield disappeared and everyone came out and started hugging Sora and me. That was it, Xemnas was gone, world was saved. I felt like a weight had lifted off of my shoulder.

I looked at Sora who looked back at me and smiled. He took me into his arms and kissed me. Every princess needs a prince right? Well, I found mine.

* * *

Wow…its over…like wow…

Well they are some important people I would like to thank.

First off, I would like to thank Soraloveskairi159, without you, I couldn't have ever done this story. You always gave me the inspiration for this story. Thanks so so much. -Throws her a Sora plushy-

Second, I want to thank Soraskey, she was another source of inspiration. Thank you very much. –Throws her a Sora plushy-

Lastly, I want to thank ALL of my reviewers, you guys rock and made me push forward with this story. Thank you all so much. –Gives all of the reviewers Sora plushies-

Until next time,

Alice


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

HEY!!! Long time no see! Well let's see. This story is SUPPOSED to be completed, but I felt that it wasn't complete after I wrote an epilogue. Yah, I know its WAY to late, but better late than never right?

Okay, well enjoy!

-----------------------------

**Epilogue**

**Kairi's Pov**

I sit quietly on the beach, letting the waves lick my bare feet. It's almost sunset and I have been sitting out here all day just thinking. Sora had left a while ago to go out somewhere with Riku and Donald and Goofy returned to the castle yesterday. It makes that huge mansion seem empty. I touch the outside of my locket momentarily as I push back a strand of hair behind my ear.

The final battle with Maleficent was a little hard. It seems as though she had my locket with her all along. We all fought hard getting it back, and as soon as we were sure she had died, we went and found my locket which is now safe with me.

Sarah hasn't come back to try and steal Sora from me and even if she does, I know that Sora loves me and would never run off with Sarah.

Speaking of Sora, he should be home by now. I grab my sandals and walk back into the house. I drop my sandals near the front door and I sit on the plush couch. The door opens as soon as I take a seat and Riku and Sora come in with smiles on their faces. Sora runs over to me and picks me off of the couch. He spins me around for a couple of seconds before he lets my feet touch the ground, but he still keeps a firm grip on my waist. He nuzzles my neck lovingly.

"I missed you." He whispers into the crook of my neck. I giggle as he slides his nose up and down my neck before he plants a small kiss on my shoulder.

"I missed you too." I reply and Riku makes a noise which makes me jump. I turn to him and he makes a disgusted face.

"Get a room you two." He says. "You're going to make me barf up my dinner." Sora's grip on me only tightens and he sticks his tongue out at Riku childishly.

"Live with it." He says as Riku makes his way up the stairs. Sora pulls me out the door after Riku is out of sight.

"Sora! Where are we going?" I ask and he stops on the beach. He scratches the back of his neck nervously. I step closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Sora? Are you okay?" he turns around and smiles.

"Yup, I'm fine…I just wanted to talk to you." He says and I nod.

"What about?" I ask. He stares at me for a while before pulling out a velvet box.

"Well, I mean I know we're only seventeen, but Kairi I love you." He says and opens the box. A small ring is placed in the box. It had three diamonds circling around the ring and the biggest one is in the middle accented by two smaller ones.

"Will you marry me?" He asks his blue eyes shining even in the moonlight.

I'm at a loss of words. I love Sora more than anything in this world, but I can't get my vocal cords to make noise. I can't get my lips to form a word. The silence goes on and Sora is starting to get discouraged. He slowly gets up and closes the box. Before he can put the box back into his pocket I run to him wrapping my arms around his neck. He holds me for while.

"Is that a yes?" He asks softly and I nod.

"Yes, I will. Of course I will. I love you." Oh, now my vocal cords and lips want to work. Perfect timing. I mean you couldn't have worked about two minutes ago? Ah, whatever. Sora pulls me away and re-opens that box. He pulls the ring out and gently puts it on my finger.

"It's beautiful." I say as I admire the way the ring looks on my finger and he smiles and kisses me softly on the lips. He pulls away after a minute and picks me off of the sandy beach bridal style. We walk slowly back to the house.

"Does this mean that we can share a room now?" He asks and I playfully slap him on the arm.

"Not until after we're married." I say and I watch as a pout slowly forms on his lips.

"But that's not fair!" He whines and I shrug. "You mean I dragged Riku to the store this morning, picked out a ring, and had Riku call me names. Then I come back and ask you to marry me, which let me tell ya, it's hard. And now when I ask my finance to share a room with me she says no. Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, I said yes to marrying you didn't I?" I ask and he looks over at me and stops walking.

"True." He says and kisses me again. "Thanks." '

"For what?" I ask confused.

"For saying yes to me."

"You don't have to say thank you. I was actually starting to wonder when you were going to ask me." I say as he starts walking again. We make it to the door and he outs me down.

"We should tell Riku." He whispers and I nod.

"We should." Sora opens the door and Riku is sitting on the couch watching TV. As he hears the door open he turns around.

"I was wondering where you two went." He says and Sora and I exchange glances.

"You tell him." I mouth and Sora nods and walks over to Riku. He takes a seat next to him and turns to face him.

"Riku, there's something we need to tell you." Sora starts and Riku shuts the TV off.

"Hn?"

"Kairi and I are…getting married." He says and shuts his eyes. The room is quiet for a while before Riku turns back to the TV and turns it on. Sora opens his eyes.

"Do I have to move out?" Riku asks in a monotone voice and Sora and I look at each other.

"Nooooo…" I say slowly and in a confused tone.

"Don't you even care?" Sora asks and Riku shakes his head.

"It's not that I don't care, it's just I that I was expecting it to happen. You're so lazy Sora. It took you this long to ask Kairi. Man, you're slow."

"Hey! I asked her didn't I?!" Sora asks and crosses his arms.

"Yeah, barely. If I hadn't talked to you yesterday you probably never would have." Riku says while flipping through channels.

"Okay, let's stop fighting now." I say and take a seat next to Sora. I snuggle close to his chest and he wraps his arm around me pulling me closer.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear.

"I love you too." I whisper back.

I look up at Sora and see that his attention has gone back t the TV and I marvel how this is how my life is going to be. Sora and me together every day. Just me and the man I love. This is the way it should be right?

---------------------

Okay, it's done now I promise.

Hope you liked it!

Please Review and tell me what you thought about the whole story, feedback would be nice!

And thanks so much for reading up to this point. I really appreciate it.

Bye!


End file.
